Many people are concerned about alopecia caused by aging, genetic predisposition, social stress or other reasons. Under such circumstances, various products have been developed, including hair growers for promotion of hair growth and anti-alopecia agents for prevention of hair loss.
A known example is an anti-alopecia agent containing a soybean protein-derived peptide with a specific sequence as an active ingredient (Patent Literature 1).
The inventors have conducted studies on the functions of egg-yolk protein hydrolysates, and found that egg-yolk protein hydrolysates have antioxidant effect (Patent Literature 2), bone strengthening effect (Patent Literature 3), chondrocyte growth-promoting effect (Patent Literature 4), and other effects. However, no report has been made on hair regrowth-promoting effect of egg-yolk protein hydrolysates, which effect has no correlation with antioxidant effect, bone strengthening effect, or chondrocyte growth-promoting effect.